


玖13

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	玖13

朱正廷不敢去看他的眼睛，故意扭过头注视着虚无的地方。  
“坤，放开我，这样没意义。”  
“意义？”  
蔡徐坤掐着他的下巴逼迫他与自己盛怒下的视线交汇，锋利的眉因为不悦微皱。他前倾了身体去吻他的眼睛，这人嘴唇突然变得冷冰冰的，陌生中夹杂着拒人千里的态度。朱正廷刚要挣扎，下半身随着蔡徐坤贴近的动作，牢牢被牵制在床上逼仄的空间里。对方精致的五官无限放大，从眼里，到心上，最后化成身体紧密相接处疼痛与欢愉交叠。  
“我就是太在乎你，才会放纵你一次又一次试探要离开我。”  
身体还处于交融状态的两人间，涌动着莫名的情绪，朱正廷的手腕被锁在床上动弹不得，他想用手遮住自己的脸，却在他身下徒劳挣扎无处遁形，他懊恼地紧闭着眼睛，睫毛轻轻颤抖的样子像蝴蝶被人撤掉了半边翅膀绝望扑腾。  
蔡徐坤迷恋的用手指轻抚他洁白的肌肤，顺着脖子摸到结实的胸膛腹肌，明明是带着爱意的手掌却让朱正廷起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，那人垂着眸子手指停留在粉嫩的乳尖。  
“他碰你这里了么？”  
没等到他的回答，蔡徐坤俯下身重重地咬了他乳粒一口，犬牙在乳晕留下清晰的齿痕，他故意折磨他胸前的小东西，在朱正廷发出难耐的呻吟声时狠狠抽插了几下。朱正廷平躺在床上努力缓和焦躁的情绪，尽力忽视埋在体内的祸根越来越兴奋的事实，想让玖的首席恢复清醒。  
“你到底想要什么？”  
“想要你。”  
那人停下动作，逆着光微笑的样子看起来纯洁美好，深不见底的眸子像是要吞噬他的内心。  
“我要你永远和我在一起，我要你是我的，只能是我的。”  
这不该是蔡徐坤，这不是那个话少隐忍的男人能说出的话，朱正廷搞不明白是什么让他生出这么大的执念，说着什么永远在一起的屁话。  
“我们一直都在一起......”  
蔡徐坤打断他的话，垂着头身影竟让他觉得那么悲伤。  
“我等了很久，等最好的时刻到来，等到我足够强大......”  
朱正廷突然明白他要说什么，本能的抗拒，生怕他把忤逆的话说出口万劫不复。  
“蔡徐坤，我是Jesus的儿子，你只是他养的一条狗！你不要命了么？！”  
他的爱人轻轻闭上眼，笑了笑也没戳穿他的谎话。  
“不管你是谁，我都不会再放手了。”  
脸上的疲惫再度浮现，他有些败兴从他身体里慢慢退出来，解开朱正廷左手的手铐，把人用力拥在怀里一同裹在被子里。浓重的呼吸喷薄在后颈，朱正廷浑身酸疼后面粘腻腻的被他温热汗湿的胸膛锁在怀里，整个人昏昏沉沉的，意识瞬息飘散到千里之外。  
蔡徐坤在他后脑吻了一下，拥着怀里的人如同怀抱整个世界，疲惫又满足地昏睡过去，竟然忘记了自己刚才想要惩罚他的心思。  
累了，倦了，最需要的只是大梦一场。眼看挣脱不得的朱正廷反而也踏实的窝在他怀里睡了个好觉，不去想玖，不去想月华，在他稳健的心跳声中，伴随着身体熟悉的气息沉沉入梦。  
不知睡了多久，恍惚间那人细致的给他清理身体，滚烫的热毛巾小心擦拭着自己，纤长灵活的手指顺着股缝一下子滑进去，把污浊清理出来。睡梦中异物入侵的感觉并不好，朱正廷迷迷糊糊去推他的手，额头落下几个轻柔的吻。他哼唧了几声习惯性去抱他，右手手腕轻响让他瞬间回忆起来自己被囚禁在蔡徐坤床上的悲惨事实，他迷糊间想起身，却又被人搂在被子里。  
“乖，不吵你，再睡会儿。”  
他被人家一句话又哄睡过去，再度醒来时头发睡得乱七八糟。朱正廷顶着鸡窝头从被子里艰难坐起身，肩头发凉，柔软的被褥从身上滑落漏出大半个肩膀和密密麻麻的吻痕，他看了眼自己惨不忍睹的身体，活动着被铐住已然发麻的右手。  
蔡徐坤正坐在床头翻看一本奇怪的书，看他转醒和他平静搭着话，仿佛这只是他们在一起时又一个再平凡不过的清晨。  
“饿不饿？”  
“把手铐打开。”  
“我一会儿给你做个蛋炒饭。”  
朱正廷晃了晃手腕，手铐金属碰撞叮当作响，语气中不自觉带了几分薄怒。  
“你打算一直这么锁着我么？”  
那个人慢悠悠翻着书的动作突然停了，蔡徐坤把书递到朱正廷面前，他才发现他在看的是本设计稿，蔡徐坤指了一个图样认真的看着他。  
“这个图案你喜欢么？”  
那是个有些繁琐的花体字图案，朱正廷斜着眼睛打量了一下随口回答。  
“挺好看的。”  
蔡徐坤眉毛一挑把书合上，目光灼灼把被子里的朱正廷看了个遍，最后视线锁定在他的腰间，他单手把朱正廷搂在怀里，下巴搭在他肩膀上，指尖在他敏感的腰部肌肉来回画圈，声音听起来格外性感。  
“那就纹在这里。”  
“什么？”  
“在这里纹上我的名字。”  
蔡徐坤在他腰上轻轻按了按，对自己宣誓所有权的行为万分满意。怀里的人微微抖了抖，他把人圈的更紧希望能缓解他的紧张。朱正廷被他反常的举动弄的一头雾水还是冷静地开口。  
“我不能纹你的名字。”  
“你不是说好看么？”  
火热的手掌从腰腹摸到了他的胸前，蔡徐坤又贴近了他的耳朵，舔吻着他的耳廓，被人爱抚的朱正廷不为所动，语气平淡阐述事实。  
“被Jesus发现，你玩完，我玩完，大家都得玩完。”  
蔡徐坤翻身到他身上，用膝盖顶开他的双腿，从头顶褪下衣服露出结实的上半身，他指了指自己胸口咧着嘴冲他笑。  
“我会在这纹上你的名字，看看谁会先被发现。”  
朱正廷呆愣地看着他洋溢着喜悦的面孔，心头涌上一丝苦涩。  
“你这是玩火自焚。”  
他被蔡徐坤温柔推倒在床上，对方的舌尖舔舐着他嘴上细小的伤口，蔡徐坤回答。  
“怎么能是自焚呢？明明是拉着你一起赴死。”  
手被人推到头顶，蔡徐坤急匆匆把裤子褪了一半就再度挺身进去，这次他显然没了耐性，以前上床时宠着朱正廷的好脾气荡然无存，他铁了心的折磨他，在他身陷情欲时故意放慢速度，又在他喘不上气故意加快速度，完全是合着自己性子肆意妄为。  
朱正廷被折腾惨了昏过去一次，刚沾上枕头几乎马上晕过去，蔡徐坤故意把人拉起来，耸动身体深入，粗大的性器直直戳进身体深处，他被生生疼醒过来，回过神出了一后背冷汗。  
朱正廷抓着枕头跪伏在床上，有气无力的哼哼，感觉扶在自己腰间的手把自己的胯骨提起来，两腿被蔡徐坤的膝盖顶的分得更开，他像煮熟的虾子一样通体粉红。蔡徐坤在他身后冲撞还不忘了低下头一一吻净他的汗珠。  
他已经不记得在蔡徐坤的抚弄下自己射了几回，只觉得下腹能与床单接触的部分全部都是黏腻的白浊，大脑一片空白，朱正廷失去了反抗的力气，尽管空着一只手的他随手都能把正在侵犯自己的人置之死地。  
他应该拒绝，他应该反抗，但是他不忍心。  
朱正廷的内心有一个小小的声音，在劝说着他不要怪他，是自己先抛弃他的，他不应该再伤害他了。  
即使，如今遍体鳞伤的其实是自己。  
高潮再度来袭时，他不禁握紧了蔡徐坤撑在身侧的手腕，朱正廷呻吟着从嘴里凑出几个字。  
“我想看着你的脸。”  
对方没有回答，他等了半天，没等到对方像以往把他身体翻过来，抱在怀里深情对视拥吻。只等来了一只有力的手按在他的后颈，让他丝毫动弹不得。蔡徐坤带着泄欲式的机械动作，用着最原始野兽交合的体位，几下一股脑射进了他的身体。  
在身体近乎战栗的余韵里，朱正廷生理泪水顺着眼角浸湿了枕套，他终于后知后觉发现蔡徐坤真正变化的地方。  
他对他，只剩下了占有欲。简单粗暴的通过性爱和束缚达到占有他的目的。  
而朱正廷一直可望而不可及的爱，变成了蔡徐坤心头的一道伤口，他为他打开的其名为爱的心门，终于被朱正廷通过舍弃他的举动，合紧推严，这才是他对他的惩罚。  
明知道自己很幼稚，他还是把头埋在枕头里问出那句心底的话。  
“蔡徐坤，你爱我么？”  
这次，他还是没等到他的答案。


End file.
